Stood up
by Now and Forever true
Summary: after edward leaves bella is in pieces she runs to her best friend jake he helps her get back to normal they agree to go out on a date but jake stands bella up but for a very good reason will bella forgive him one shot BPOV B/J please read and review


**_hey just a random little one shot i wrote while on holiday. tradtionally i am neither team edward or team jacob. team switzland yeah! but my other stories have been about edward so i thought i would do one for jacob. please read and review!_**

**_disclaimer: i don't own twilight :( stephine meyer does  
_**

**Stood up**

It's been seven months since he… he left. I am getting better slowly. The huge hole in my chest is beginning to heel. I still can't think his name even to myself. I was getting easier if he did cross my mind even by accident I always thought of him as he or as him. It was just easier to not think of him at all. But slowly, ever so slowly I am getting better.

The main reason I am getting better is Jake. He has been there for me every step of the way. It was one of his friends Paul who found me that dreadful night in the woods. I feel the more time I spend with Jake the more human, the more whole I feel inside.

I still love him but I have to move on with my life. So here comes that first step. Jake and I are going out tonight. We have been best friends ever since we were kids but we have gotten closer as we have grown. Growing closer still since he left me. Jake was my safe place the place I felt more myself. Even though I have known Jake practically all my life we have never been out on a date. Despite thousands of questioning looks when we say we are not a couple and are just friends.

He should be here any minute. I can't wait but I am really nervous. This is our first time out as a couple rather than just friends.

**Hour and a half later…**

I glance up at the clock its nearly half past eight he was supposed to be here at seven.

But than again it is Jake. He has never been very good at timekeeping. It usually doesn't bother me, as I myself am usually late or running around cooking for my father, Charlie. So I don't normally notice. If he is not here by ten I am going to get changed.

Tick. Just that one sound bounces off the walls. As if by the stroke of the clock my chest rips apart. All the careful stitches I have built up in the last nine months torn to pieces in seconds. I run up the stairs taking them two or three at a time. I don't even notice my eyes blurred with tears.

Thud! I knew I would trip I always do. But usually Jake is there to catch me. That one thought brings on a whole new round of tears. I curl up into a ball on the landing. I am in just too much pain to move or even to think. The hole in my chest now cut open fresh again.

**The next morning…**

I blink at the sudden yellow brightness of the morning sun coming in through my window. My hand lightly runs over the rough covers of my bed. For the first time in what seems like months I feel okay and sort of happy.

All of a sudden last night comes flooding back to me. Like a crack straight through a mirror my happy feeling shattered around me. Jake had stood me up last night. Now I had no one at all. I decided to go get a shower calm my nerves.

When I got back into my room my cell phone screen was blinking. An illuminated signal telling me I had a message. In fact I had lots of messages and missed calls. To my surprise they were all from Jake. I can barely bring myself to read them. He is probably just going to give me some excuse as to why he didn't come.

But then again it is Jake I should at least give him a chance so I read the first text.

_Bella, I am so sorry about last night. If you will see me I will explain why. I promise. Please ring me. Jake XX_

I wasn't expecting that! I am going to ring him. After all he is my best friend.

Jake picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Bella. I am so sorry that I didn't turn up last night. Forgive me please. I really need to explain to you. Will you come down to La Push please?" Jake pleaded his voice sounding much deeper and huskier than before.

"Jake. Chill out" I heard Jake mutter something that sounded like "I wish I could chill" but I decided to ignore it just saying, "I will come down what time?"

"Now." Said a little sharply "or whenever is best for you. I mean." He backtracked carefully.

"I am on my way see you in ten minutes Jake."

Jake seems a little odd this morning. I can't quite put my finger on it. His voice is a lot deeper that's for sure but it always was quite husky and deep from his accent. He also seems a little sad and withdrawn and not his usual happy cheery person. He doesn't seem like my sunshine at the minute. I hop into my truck after quickly changing out of the uncharacteristic skirt I had worn last night. I had never gotten changed after I fell on the landing last night. I don't even know how I ended up in my bed. I think I remember two hot bare arms wrapping around me and carrying me to bed.

When I finally got to jakes house. He was sat on his front door step in just cut off shorts and a thin black t-shirt despite the pounding rain.

"Jake are you okay?" I say quietly as I get out of my truck outside of the familiar old red wood house. Slowly Jake raises his head to look my straight in the eye. His eyes were jet black and tired.

"Hey bells. Come on I need to tell you something." Without another word, not even a cheery smile Jake stood up and walked around the back of the house to his homemade garage. I shook my head and followed him. I was right this morning something is wrong with Jake. It's more than just upset that he stood me up last night. It's more than that.

Jake sat down on the muddy floor of the garage. I rested against the back wheel of my red motorcycle. I had forgotten we had built these it seems like years since last time we went our on them. The heavy March rain has been falling too hard to even try. As I glance out of the window it is still raining hard. I pull my arms around my chest to hold myself together and to warm myself up from just the short walk to the garage. Jake is soaked all the way through his thin black t-shirt but he doesn't seem to mind. If anything he looks a little flushed.

I look back at Jake my eyes holding his gaze. "Jake Are you okay?" I ask again. He didn't even answer me last time.

"No Bells. I am not okay. I know all about Edward. I know that he is a vampire Bell. I know all about it." He took a deep breath trying to steady himself he looks straight into my eyes saying "Bella you want to know why I know because I am a werewolf." I couldn't even breathe couldn't even move. The only thing I could think of was Jacob, my Jacob as a werewolf. The only picture my mind would conjure up is a black eyed mammoth sized hairy man with scarlet red blood dripping from its mouth.

That was it I slid to the floor with a thump. By head rested against the back tyre of my bike. I closed my eyes to help me think.

Why couldn't I just be normal? Why did the paranormal all end up in my life? First my ex boyfriend is a vampire. Next my best friend is a werewolf. What's next my dad is a wizard? My mind was spinning with questions.

"Bells are you okay?" I could hear Jacob's voice pained and torn from beside me. I could feel his flame hot skin against my shoulder. Hang on a minute why was jakes skin so hot. It wasn't like that before… before he was a werewolf.

That's it! Suddenly like a light bulb making that final vital connection. I jumped up tearing my self away from Jakes skin. It was Jake last night that had put me to bed. He hadn't stood me up at all. He had come a little late yes, but he had come. As I think about it now. I can hear faintly in my head soft hushed deep whispers.

"_Bella I love you. I am in love with you. I always have been. This well may be my last chance to tell you, as by tomorrow you will hate me. For what I have become tonight this horrible monster I am now. Yeah - great timing Jake. Finally get to go out with the girl of your dreams and your stupid wolf hormones kick in and you're a werewolf." _

"Bella are you okay?" the real in the flesh Jacob asked me still sat against the back wheel of my bike.

"Um… you didn't stand me up last night you turned into a werewolf. But you still came. I remember it now. I remember the warm skin." I mumbled quietly. Good going Bella, you're best friend has just told you he is a werewolf and all you can think of is that he stood you up last night. But Jake is and always has been more than just my best friend I loved him. I didn't want to lose him so I had to try and keep my head.

"No bells. I honestly didn't mean to stand you up. But I had an argument with Embry. He was already a werewolf and wanted me to join Sam's pack with him. I am in it now but at the time I didn't know about it. My wolf gene kicked in because I was angry and I turned into a wolf. Once I had calmed myself down enough to change back and been to see Sam, he told me everything. So I went to see you last night. I found you crumpled on the floor." Jake stopped talking for a minute to take a deep breath before standing up in front of me and taking my pale fragile hands in his flame hot steel hands."It broke my heart that I had done that to you. I had broken the heart I have been working to fix for seven months. So I tucked you into bed. That's probably why you remember the hot skin. I didn't think you would have wanted to see me today after last night. I didn't think you would have stayed after what I just told you honestly. I thought I would have lost you but I just had to tell you why" Jake said his voice getting warmer and less nervous with every word but breaking ever so slightly on certain words.

"I don't want to lose you even if you are a wolf part of the time. You're still my best friend." My voice hitched twice in just that one small little lie giving me away instantly to Jake. I still wanted to be a part of jakes life. He was my best friend but I heard what he said last night. His words rang in my ears. Jake had confessed his love for me. I couldn't go on just being his friend after that.

"Bella. You are lying to me. I can tell. I know you too well please tell my what you're thinking I am going crazy here." He had accidentally quoted what he used to say to me whenever I kept my thoughts to myself.

"Jake the thing is. When you came in to my room last night I heard what you said to me. I had put it down to a dream but you really did say that. I just don't know what to do now." A silent tear rolled down my cheek. I wished I had just let it go but I couldn't I had to make sure Jake was okay and that he was happy to be my friend.

"Bella I love you. I am in love with you. I always have been. This well may be my last chance to tell you, as by tomorrow you will hate me. For what I have become tonight this horrible monster I am now. Yeah-great timing Jake! Finally get to go out with the girl of your dreams and your stupid wolf hormones kick in and you're a werewolf." He quoted his very own words that he had said to me last night. "I meant what I said last night Bella. I mean it now. I don't want to lose you. I have told you about me being a werewolf so I wouldn't have to lose you. I was hoping you would accept me how I am now. You have always been much more than a friend to me bells. I love you."

"Jake I love you too." With my one announcement of my true love for him, Jake dropped my hands to wrap me in his warm arms. Jake lightly kissed my forehead, leaving behind a flaming hot warm patch on my head. Suddenly the hole in my chest was once again sealed, the stitches trying to piece my back together. I would always have a scar there emotionally even once I eventually healed fully. But that was just who I was. I would begin to heal again with Jake by my side. Forever.

**_A/N i hope you liked it :) i know the title is terrible please tell me in a review if you have any ideas on how i could change the title. thanks i may make this into a two shot from jake pov but im not sure review if you would like to read it from his pov _****_this is based a little on a friend of mine who has been great recently as i am going through a rough time. i mean only the bit about helping me and knowing me to thanks mate this is dedictaed to you ! not that you would read it but the thought is there im just rambling now bye_**


End file.
